


Half The Words Don't Mean A Thing And I Know That I Won't Be Satisfied

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same [19]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Introspection, M/M, POV Second Person, my headcanons let me show you them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: You still don't understand him, this man you call your nemesis, but every scrap of paper brings you a little closer.





	Half The Words Don't Mean A Thing And I Know That I Won't Be Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Ouran fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2955698) because for some reason the imagery of the opening line inspired me. Uh. Yeah. *absconds*

You stare down at the paper in front of you, at the words you'd scrawled onto it. _His_ words. They still echo in your head, the slight strain in his voice belying the feigned indifference, and you'd hoped writing them down with your own paw would help you understand the truth of them.

It's not the first time you've tried. Won't be the last. You still don't understand him, this man you call your nemesis, but every scrap of paper brings you a little closer.

His words cross the page like a scar. The lines are jagged, black ink smudged from the tears you couldn't hold back, and you trace the shape of them with trembling paws. Fleeting words, captured on paper so you can look back on them and know they're _real_. No less real than the scars on his skin, as intangible as they seem.

How much pain has he gone through, that words like this come so easily to him? Words of hate, of loathing, of fear and loneliness, of fragile hope. Despite everything, he still has _hope_.

You wish you could say the same.

With every backstory he reveals, you find yourself here anew, searching for answers. Something to explain why you can't just walk away. Does he know how your heart aches for him?

He doesn't, you think. All the backstories you've heard, and the shadows of the ones you haven't, tell you he's never even considered the possibility. How can he, when he's spent a lifetime on the edges, unwanted, unloved.

And yet he keeps going. Failure after failure, he never gives up. Anyone else would have stopped by now, settled for less, but not him. Not your nemesis.

What is it that he strives for?

The answer is, at first glance, obvious. Evil. Petty revenge. Taking over the Tri-State Area. After all, he's told you himself, and he's never been one for subtlety. It's enough to convince your superiors.

You're not so sure. For all that he wears his heart on his sleeve, his intentions can be remarkably inscrutable.

One last glance over the page and you sigh, setting it aside with the rest. Whatever he's hiding, you won't uncover it today.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [Bleed It Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnuuYcqhzCE) by Linkin Park, which in addition to being one of my favourite songs also perfectly encapsulates the frustration that is _writing_. (The two are unrelated I swear.)
> 
> So, uh. I've had the worst time with writing programs recently *sigh*  
> Haven't lost anything luckily, but I've been unable to use my favourite one recently and that's... frustrating. So this is partly me trying out Haroopad as a substitute (it doesn't hold up).
> 
> On another note, the first thing that came up for when I was tagging and typed in "my headcanons let me show you them" was "let me tell you about Homestuck" and that leaves me unreasonably amused. XD  
>  ~~And the summary box had 1134 characters left which is also nice.~~  
>  This has been your irregular insight into Corru's mind.


End file.
